Crona's Poems
by Twinkielover
Summary: This is a collection of poems I found relating to the character Crona from the anime Soul Eater. As many realize in the anime nobody knows what the real poem said but many fans had made there own versions. This is just a few fan made poems that I collected from different places. I DO NOT OWN THESE POEMS. The citation of all of the poems are in the second chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOY!
1. Chrona's Poems

****Hello Worldess I am Twinkielover with something new to share with you. I have always been a fan of the anime Soul Eater. For all those unsure of what this anime is, look it up. As every Soul Eater fan knows the character Crona created a poem to ease some stress. Unfortunately they never revailed what it really said so I always enjoyed fan's ideas of what is said. This new fanfiction has a bunch of these fan made poems that I have collected. I DO NOT OWN THEM. THE ORIGIN/CITATIONS ARE ADDED AS ANOTHER CHAPTER! Thanks all those who contributed there time into making these poems** **

**Poem 1**

The moon dips down and the world  
forever casted in this lake of darkness.  
No place of shining light  
to guide me through the treacherous maze  
of death, sadness, sorrow, and pain.  
In this life,  
I stand all alone,  
only imagining to have a light.  
I'll watch the devastation I have wrought;  
watch all of the people suffer  
in agony just like mine,  
I would take their pain.  
The sun forgot to take its reign  
and the moon weeps,  
starts its twinkling tears.  
Perhaps I wasn't meant to  
simply be here at all.  
The way I cause destruction where I stand...  
I must only be no more than a burden.  
This realm of eternal night  
takes hold of this twisted, tainted  
soul of mine.  
Please forgive me~  
For what I have done  
and what is only on my path  
I'm sorry I'm here;  
I'm so sorry I was born

**Poem 2**

I am scared. I sit in this empty room, with a demon in my spine. He's always there, twisting my nose and poking at my face. His hateful words stab at my blackened heart. Its hurts in a way that the black blood will never heal. My blood is black.  
This demon, in my spine, is always there. Then why do I feel so lonely? He always talks to me. He always makes himself known. Then why do I feel so solitary?  
I hold my chest, hoping to feel a heartbeat. Why can't I find it? Did she take it from me? Did she take that, like she took my sanity? Wait, no, it is there. I feel its faint fluttered, shriveled to nearly nothingness. That is worse than having no heart beat at all. My blood is a hollow black.  
All my life I've been beaten. I have been broken. And I have been locked away. My sorrow filled words will forever be unspoken. And that scares me. What if no one hears my last breath? What if no one realizes that my life is lost, even before my death? Is it best that way? Best that no one knows of my plagued existence? Why is my blood so black?  
Tormented, am I. I wish she would let me die! But death, I don't think I can handle. The earth is dark. The ground has nothing. I don't like the darkness…..My blood is dark and black.  
My soul has been forsaken. With the snakes, and the whispered voices that control me, I have killed so many. I hold my head in my hands, trying not try cry. But I am glad that the sobs come, they drown out their hisses, and the tears blur the horrid memories. My blood is submerged in the color black.  
The Woman of Snakes. She did this to me. Then why….why do I forgive her so easily? I know I should hate her. But I don't. Is it wrong….wrong to love her? I have to…I can't help it. She is my Mother. My blood is her black.  
What am I supposed to do when my greatest fear, is the one I love the most? She has done so much to me. She has caused all of my grief, and all of my pain. I cannot forget what she has done, but I cannot forget where I came from.

**Poem 3 **

My blood is black,  
Yours is red,  
That makes all the difference,

The hate, the bruises,  
Maybe it's just my mother's love?

Ragnarok is my friend, or at least that's what I thought,  
Friends are supposed to hurt me a lot,

Those screams, those cries,  
I can hear them after they die,

Mother says it's okay though,  
That those people deserved to go,

Just like those bunnies that I had to kill,  
I stared after their hearts had become still,

The last one left had shivered and tried to run,  
I brought down the sword and my job was done,

Mother let me stay out of the cell that night,  
Because I had caused that disgusting sight,

She praised me and gave a grin  
I felt horrible and my stomach started to spin,

The killings were people from then on out,  
I murdered without a single doubt,

Then I met Maka and tried to kill her too,  
But she told me that we could be friends and pulled me through,

Now that I think on what I've done,  
I don't deserve her,  
I don't deserve anyone,

All this kindness being shown,  
The seeds of guilt are being sowed,

I knew I should've died,  
A long, long time ago,

My blood is black,  
So is my heart,

Just leave me alone in the dark.

**Poem 4**

_The endless sorrow. _

_The__ failure__, the pain. _

_The people I have let down. _

_As I walk this beach with no water, and think of all that I have done, none of it has helped anyone. _

_With a family that doesn't need me, a reputation that haunts me, and friends I do not deserve, I live this meaningless life. _

_Trying my hardest not to disappoint anyone else._

_And yet I do over and over._

_And each time I tell myself that it won't happen again. _

_Only to fail and not only hurt myself, but others as well. _

_Sometimes I think of what it would be like, to live a normal life. _

_To walk a normal path. Not one filled with darkness and betray._

_Yet that will never be possible. _

_For my blood is black, and yours is red._

_And that makes all the difference in the world._

**Poem 5**

Here is my heart

And through it a dart

Eating it is Lice

And still I don't get why you are nice

I draw my circle and then I sit

But then you come and erase it

I don't know how to deal with this

You ruin it and my bliss

I get me pillow and make it wet

Because of the tears I won't regret

You do know I have black blood

It does not come above

I have hatred inside of me

It makes me want to bleed

Every day and every night

I want good things out of sight

I shouldn't breathe or even blink

Because my life went down the sink

So this is my poem dull and black

Because this my life and that's a fact!

**Poem 6**

Cast away  
Beat down and broken  
I must obey  
The word is spoken

Draw a circle of protection  
Kept at bay  
Keep away  
So far apart from her perfection

Shadows loom  
Lost in the gloom  
I slowly slip away

A thirsty sea of stone and sand  
Lost within a nightmare land

Afraid of night without a day  
When the monsters come and play

I hear the serpent at my ear  
She's urging me to drown the fear  
But deep within this tortured mind

Wicked secrets you will find

I think that soon I'll fall apart  
Their kindness only breaks my heart  
I'll pass the nights in misery  
With no one there to comfort me

The home I have is not a home  
The life I lead is not my own.  
When living here is not quite living  
Living here is just worth giving  
Up.

**Poem 7**

I cannot speak as long as I am wrong

I cannot be brave as long as I am alive

How can I end a life?

How am I supposed to deal with this?

The blackness of my blood reflects

The darkness that I will always be

I am a dissapointment and nothing more

I am pain and regret and nothing else

Each time I fail I am imprisoned in my own pity

Each moment of regret pushing me away from myself

When I do what's right I am punished

When I do what's wrong I am worthless

Even when others are near I only feel loneliness

Even when I am strong I feel weak

I can feel it squirming from the pain I had caused

I can feel it dying

All the cracks on the wall I have memorized

All the shades of darkness are my rainbow

Today I will see colors

Today I will see red

**Poem 8**

I sit inside my room

As you crawl under my skin

I fight a pointless battle

In which I cannot win

You tell me that you love me

But I do not believe

But I cannot say no to you

So for you, I still bleed

Rushing in my veins

My blood is red, no more

I cannot get rid of it

For insanity has no cure

And as I write this poem

My tears come to an end

Because I've made it through hurt and heartbreak

And I have made a friend

**Poem 9**

Conflicted boy

Silent in vain,

Nobody hears you

Screaming in pain.

Overlooked yet so crucial,

Deceptive, distraught.

You will always be someone you know you are not.

You can never have what was never yours;

What is left of you is behind the locked doors.

Tormented and worthless:

You're better off dead.

Why live through the Hell that's inside your head?

**Poem 10**

Fifteen years ago,  
I was put on earth.

I started life looking at the light in everything,  
But that didn't last very long.

Because the truth is  
There is no light.

How can there be light if  
Every time I say something,  
I'm always cut down.  
So I just stay quiet.  
Because I can't deal with the pain of not being accepted.

Every time my mother's eyes meet mine  
All I see is the disappointment and failure she sees  
Within me.  
So I just stare at the floor.  
Because I just can't deal with the pain I've caused my mother to suffer with.

Most people only have their conscience to deal with after they have made a decision,  
But I have a real person, who knows my every move,  
My every thought,  
To criticize me.  
To have a new reason to harm me.  
So I just stopped making decisions.  
Because I just can't deal with the pain of my mistakes.  
Because I know I'll make the wrong choice, no matter what I pick.

And  
After fifteen years of this,  
I earn friends that I don't deserve.  
I finally receive what I've yearned for my entire life,  
Love. Appreciation. Support.  
Yet, I can't accept it.  
Why, you ask?  
Because I don't deserve it.  
Any of it.

I stand alone in a desert  
That used to be a beautiful ocean  
In a circle I drew with a stick  
And sit alone  
Forever

So, when people ask me, "Isn't this nice, Crona?"  
There is no answer to give.  
Because the truth is  
There is no light in anything.  
There is no use in anything.

I'll just stand alone  
Homeless  
Without love  
And wish hard  
That this life was all just a bad dream,  
A nightmare,  
That started fifteen years ago.  
And hope that I'll wake up.  
Soon.

**Poem 11**

A world of darkness,

A power of hell.

My blood of black;

Had me turn on my friends.

I regret what I done,

I world who needs me no more.

I'm better off dead,

No one will mourn.

With a demon inside me

I fear for my friends.

I keep on hurting them.

Why betraying again and again?

A mother who hates me,

Friends I betray.

This life is hell

A constant play.

I'm sorry for what I did,

For what I will do.

Please forgive me,

For all I may do.

I don't blame you;

Hating me because my blood is black

This is my life,

That is a fact!

**Poem 12**

The doors in this place  
They only open in  
If that's the case,  
Then why don't we begin?

My name is Crona  
My blood is black  
And sometimes I wonder-  
How long before I crack?

One way in  
One way out  
It makes me wonder-  
What's life all about?

Ravens, ravens  
Tapping at the door  
All they ever say is  
"Nevermore."

Nevermore, Nevermore,  
The sun shall rise,  
Nevermore, Nevermore  
Shall we see the skies.

I've lost all hope  
It won't come back.  
Not so long as my blood is black.

...How long before I crack?

**Poem 13**

My Shadow

Hugging my knees,  
Hiding my face.  
Depression falls over  
This lonely place.

No one is here,  
No one is there,  
Except for my shadow,  
But it only stares.

Only to talk  
To cause me depression,  
And ask me all these  
Unanswerable questions.

Simple to most,  
But I will say "pass",  
For answering a question,  
Would make my tears run fast.

All her questions rejected.  
Time passed, night has begun  
Copying my feelings,  
Her tears begin to run

She calls me horrible,  
Because of my inward emotions.  
The wind begins to dance,  
Blowing my tears in swirling motion

Crying she leaves me,  
Leaves ME to cry.  
Not bidding farewell,  
Nor saying good bye

Now that she's gone,  
I'm free to snivel  
But when she returns  
I'll cease my tears for they're uncivil

**Poem 14**

I called her name  
She looked away  
It broke my heart  
What could I say?

I want her love  
She wants me gone  
She gave me life  
I did her wrong.

An accident  
That's what she said  
I need to change  
That's why I bled.

I bleed for her  
Black blood for me  
The reason for  
My insanity.

Black blood for me  
It's what she wants  
The voice is back  
The voice, it taunts.

My mother's love  
She wants me gone  
What can I say?  
The same old song.

**Poem 15**

The Hell Inside My Head

It's a constant buzz,  
Like a swarm of angry bees,  
And I can't pick through the fuzz,  
Pick myself up off my knees.

A shouting match inside my head,  
Between my heart and brain,  
And I'm lying in my own deathbed,  
While tears fall down like rain.

I'm caught up in a constant war,  
And I don't know where to turn.  
I'm dreading what they have in store,  
The voices set my thoughts to burn.

There's a hell inside my head,  
Searing my mind, sucking me dry,  
Filling me with constant dread,  
Draining my will to try.

Thoughts, pictures, sounds words,  
Flying to fast, can't sort them out.  
Fluttering around like little birds,  
Lying here in doubt


	2. Chrona's Poems: Citation

****Hello Worldess I am Twinkielover. I have added this chapter mainly to cite all the places and people I got all of the Crona Poems from. Again I do not own them and all the credit goes to the Soul Eater fans below and all the time they spent to make these poems since the creators of the series never bothered to show us what the original poem really said. Thanks everyone****

**(This list goes from the first poem down)**

CITATION

**Poem 1**

RavenfeatherForever- Deviant Art member

**Poem 2**

Scara161- Deviant Art member

**Poem 3**

Mochimii- Deviant Art member

**Poem 4**

RinNagarabosh- Deviant Art member

**Poem 5**

RawrRickiRawr- Pinterest member

**Poem 6**

CrazyRabidChicken- Deviant Art member

**Poem 7**

Wonder Meow –Tumblr member

**Poem 8**

KihomiLawliet- Tumblr

**Poem 9**

Kimicat108 –Deviant Art member

**Poem 10**

Just-Me143- Deviant Art member

**Poem 11**

*Made myself* [Twinkielover]

**Poem 12**

Xerchisha -Deviant Art member

**Poem 13**

xCRONAx - Deviant Art member

**Poem 14**

Jezzimae- Deviant Art member

**Poem 15**

Jezzimae –Deviant Art member

********NOTE:**** On the possibilities of one of the listed people hear see this post from me, thank you. Again I do not own these poems [except the one I made]. All the credit goes to all those who spent the time to create these. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading****


End file.
